Kingdom of the Soul
by kingdom nice
Summary: A kingdom hearts Soul eater crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. going to do a Soul Eater and Kingdom Hearts Crossover. Takes place when Sora wakes up. (I also might put in other fandoms to put in.)

Kingdom Of the Soul

Chapter 1: Taken from Death City.

Maka (Thoughts):_ I thought that...The only world around here was ours...And that their were no inhabitable worlds._  
_It was then something pulled us to different worlds. And we got separated. So me and Soul had to help Sora and his friends._

Maka woke up, seeing herself falling. Or was it Drowning?  
"Am I...In the Black Blood again? Am I going insane?" She thought. But it wasn't black, it was dark blue. Like water.  
"No...I'm in water?" She then closed her eyes again.

Was Maka Dreaming? Maybe she is.

"Maka!" Someone called, but it wasn't anybody she knew.  
Her eyes slowly opened to see the light blue sky with the same laughing sun.  
But just then. The other half became nighttime, and had the moon with the same dark bloody smile.  
She was falling again. heading down to an island next to a mainland.  
But just then, she was now falling down right past a clock tower before some sparkles came.

What she knew next was that she was flying.  
Flying across London as she knew. It felt smoothing.  
But as she opened her eyes. She was flying across an open sea. But faraway she could see a building.

The next thing she saw was a giant whale was about to attack her.  
But she flew even higher and she saw another island with a ship next to it.  
One canon ball almost attacked her. But she dodged it.

Next thing she saw was a town with a beautiful sunset.  
At least it was better then being eaten by a giant whale.

The next thing she knew was she saw some weird place full of pumpkins, and a cemetery.  
It had the same vibe as Death City had. A haunted vibe.

The next place she saw was a desert with a city that had a giant golden palace.  
It was so beautiful. That she was about to cry.

As soon as she saw it, she was now at another town, it was being raided!  
Maka soon flew over their. But she didn't see anybody.  
She tried to find them but no avail.

She was now at an empty plane.  
It felt like all life was gone. And as she saw a giant rock.  
Maka wanted to know what was going on.

She saw a lion with a black mane, dark brown fur and green eyes.  
Maka then saw that this lion had a scar on his left eye.  
But just then. She was falling again in the blue dimension.

Maka didn't know how long she was falling.  
But it didn't take long enough as she finally landed .  
As she took her first step, beautiful doves came out and flew away.

And when she looked down.  
And she saw Crona, lying down. Along with Ragnarök giving him the noogie.  
It was a stain glass. But how was she standing on it if it was a window?

"Where am I?" She asked herself, but a voice. that was in a different language.  
But she could understand it.  
"You want me to what?" Maka asked. The voice told her again. "Protect the Keyblade master."

"What Keyblade master? I Don't know this guy! Is he anywhere? In Death City?" She asked.  
But she heard the voice again. Telling her that the Keyblade Master Belongs in a different world.  
"World? What world?" She asked, the only world she knew was this world. Her hometown Death City.

But just then, dark things appeared.  
'Kishins?' Maka thought. She didn't know where Soul was.  
And three weapons appeared. One was a sword, with a yellow hilt with a mouse emblem.  
The second one was a shield, with a blue color on it, along with the same mouse emblem.  
The last one was a wizard's staff the head was the same.

She had a second thought to get the sword and grabbed it.  
Since that the sword was kinda like a scythe, she swung it real easy.  
One by one, the creatures disappeared.

One minute later, a door appeared.  
Maka wanted to get out. And opened it.

She wasn't at Death City, or the DWMA, But another window. This time it was Black*Star and Tsubaki.  
She noticed that their were stairs.  
Maka noticed a treasure chest.  
As Maka went near it. A white creature came out.

"Some more?" She said, as she got out the sword wiping out three of them.  
As she went for the treasure, it was a bottle of green liquid, but she knew she needed it for the future.  
Maka then went up the glass like stairs.

The third glass floor had Death the Kid, Liz and Patty.  
Again, the strange creatures appeared.  
Maka then slashed them as she went past the creatures again.

The fourth wall had Soul and Blair on his head in her cat form.  
At the end was a door.  
But Maka knew that the creatures were in front of it,

One by one, they bit the dust.  
Maka sighed, she wanted to get out of this crazy place.  
She didn't care that it was a dream or not.

And as she opened the door, she saw something new.  
The window had a boy she never saw before.  
The boy wore a red jumpsuit, white and black jacket, yellow clown shoes white fingerless gloves, and Spiky black hair.  
But Maka couldn't know the eye color since that they were closed.

Along with the boy were a young woman, a young man, a duck and a dog?  
It was confusing Maka, as usual was wanting answers.  
But on the other side, she could of sworn she saw something faraway.  
Was it a Kishin?

But she knew the shape, the shape of a lion. But not the same as she saw the lion from before.  
As she got closer, the lion looked a lot bigger.  
He had a golden mane and fur with amber gold eyes.

They both looked at each other silently.  
But just then, they both heard a creepy laugh.  
Maka turned around, she saw herself. It was her when she and Soul were using the Black Blood to fight Crona.  
Black Blood Maka was twitching as she swung to what look like a scythe with some kind of crossed out heart on it.

Maka looked scared, she wanted someone to protect her.  
But just then, she felt the fur of the lion.  
He was looking at her softly and nodded, turning into a sword with a golden hand guard.

Maka then faced the Darkness that was her.  
"Ohhh! Weak me wants to fight?" Dark Maka asked as she gave a psychotic smile.  
"I'm not weak!" Maka called, as she ran towards her.  
But as Maka swung at her arm, she had completely forgotten that she had Black Blood when she was fighting Crona.

"Did you forgot?" Dark Maka asked, "I have Black Blood!"  
She then swung the original Maka a bit far to the edge.  
"Ohh She went so far!" Dark Maka said as she was on the bottom end of her Scythe.

But little did she know that Maka was behind her.  
She didn't see her real fast, but got hit pretty hard.  
"Next time! Look behind you before you boast!" Maka said, readying the Lion sword.

As Dark Maka fell to the floor, nothing happened.  
But Maka was being cautious. She then noticed that the Dark scythe vanished and went right next to Dark Maka.  
Dark Maka laughed evilly "Nice job." She still laughed. "Maybe next time, you'll get stronger and fight me again."

Everything was sucked into a bright light.  
"Maka!" She heard Soul's voice.  
"Maka? Are you alright?" She heard Blair's voice.  
She slowly opened her eyes. as the bright morning sun was in the window.

(And the Sun was close to Soul and Maka's Apartment.)

I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT LITERAL

(The sun is in it's original position.)

Anyways, back to the story.  
She then saw Soul and Blair in her cat form.  
"So it was a dream..." She said softly.

"What the hell was wrong with you? I was worried!" Soul said as she saw Maka waking up.  
"Sorry about worrying you Soul." She apologized, looking at the sun.  
Soul Eater sighed, "Well, I made breakfast. Get dress."

Later, after breakfast. Soul and Maka were going to the DWMA  
"Yahoo!" Called out Black*Star. As he was on a rooftop.  
"Black*Star's here and ready to kick Kishin ass!" He yelled as he jumped down.  
Both Soul and Black*Star slapped each other's hands.

"What are you two doing?" Death the Kid asked. as he, Liz and Patty came into the picture.  
Tsubaki transformed back into a human, looking at her partner.  
"Come on Kid, lighten up!" Patty said. And put her fingers into Kid's mouth trying to make him smile.

Crona walked into the scene.  
"Oh hey Crona!" Maka said, Crona looked at her. and said "He's waking up..."  
"Who's waking up? Are you talking nonsense?" Soul asked.  
Ragnarök came out of Crona's back and said, "Hell I don't know what this kid's talking about. He's been sprouting words that even I don't know!"

Crona must've had that dream too. Since Maka was told that she'd had to help someone called the Keyblade Wielder.  
But before Maka could say something, the sky was acting weird.  
The others looked up, and a swirling pink portal.

One by one, the teens had been sucked in.  
The First one was Black*Star.  
The second one was Tsubaki.  
The third one Chrona and Ragnarök.  
The fourth one was Liz,  
The fifth one was Patty,  
the sixth one was Soul,  
The seventh one was Maka  
The eighth one was Kid.

All of them tried to reach each other.  
But they never did.  
"Maka!" Soul called out. It was the last thing she heard before all of them were sucked into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. New KOTS Chapter

Kingdom Of the Soul

Chapter 2: Twilight Town.

"Hey girl! wake up!" Said an angry voice, Maka tried to open her eyes. Thinking that she was just dreaming again.  
"Wake up!" said a woman's voice this time. Maka opened her eyes.

She saw four people.  
One had a dark blue sleeveless shirt, white long vest, black pants, black shoes, a black beanie hat covering his light blond hair and light blue eyes.  
The girl had a dark blue sleeveless shirt, beige pants, baby blue shoes, a silver hair covering her left brown eye.  
The tallest guy had a orange sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants, black shoes with yellow laces, black messy hair, and dark brown eyes.  
The last person was just a little kid, he had a blue coat forest green pants tied to a brown belt, yellow and brown shoes, and a strange hat that makes Excalibur's hat look normal, and yellow eyes. Maka didn't know what the kids face looked like.

"Get out of here girl! You're in our turf!" said the first male said, grabbing Maka by the Collar.  
"Yeah, you heard Seifer! Get out of here ya'know!" The second male said. copying him.  
"Now!" The young woman said, pointing to an exit.  
Where was Maka? Last time she checked, she, Soul and the others were sucked into a portal, But couldn't see Soul Eater.  
"_Where is Soul and the others?" _Maka thought, she couldn't fight back. But she calmly looked at their souls.

For the first male, his Soul was light blue and had a 'I make the rules' look.  
For the second male, his soul was orange, and had a super grin and was spiky.  
For the female, her's were dark blue, and bored.  
For the last kid, the soul was black, and looked sad.

"Please. Tell me where I am first, then I'll go!" Maka shouted, quite determined.  
All of them laughed, thinking that Maka was crazy.  
It made her more helpless.

It was then she saw three people...Well, one person and a dog and a duck. That were in her dream.  
"Big brother! There you are!" She called out. Hugging the young man in the middle.

"Wha! Who are you?" he asked, trying to be calm.  
The four people from before came, "Do you know this girl?" The first male asked.  
"Uhh..." The young man said, he didn't know this girl.  
"Just pretend!" Maka said quietly, trying not to pressure him.  
The young man got the idea. "Oh thanks for finding my little sister! How could I ever thank you?"  
"You could get out..." The first male said coldly.

Later, after getting out of the sandlot. The kid who introduced himself as Sora and his friends Donald and Goofy, wanted some answers.  
"Okay, my name is Maka Alburn, and I've been separated from my friends from some portal, and that's how I've got here." Maka told Sora, Donald and Goofy.  
The three looked at her, '_Of course Maka! They think you're crazy!' _Maka thought.

"Sure, we'll help you!" Sora called out, Both Donald and Goofy were surprised.  
"But Sora! The rules!" Donald said, mad at him for comforting Maka.  
Sora looked at Donald, and back to Maka. "Don't listen to him, he's a spoilsport." Sora said.  
Maka looked at all three of them. "What is the rules?" Maka asked, wondering what are the rules.

"What are the rules?" Maka asked, since that she wants to get out.  
As Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around, everybody was busy, so he went to Maka's ear and said that, since they're from other worlds. The rules are that they cannot say they're from other worlds. But in one of the worlds, one of the people knew that they're from different worlds, and those were against the rules. (Although nobody knows how he knew that since that they didn't tell in Birth by Sleep...)

"So your breaking the rules yourself?" Maka asked as they were at the train station with a clock tower over it.  
Sora then tried not to laugh. "Sorry?"  
But as they were in front of the entrance. Some white creatures appeared, surprising them.

Sora, Donald and Goofy readied their weapons, one was a shield, the other a staff, and finally, a key like sword.  
Maka saw it in her dream, but was also busy looking at the current creatures emblem on the forehead.  
It was a splintered upside down heart.

'Kishins! ?' Maka thought, but she didn't have Soul. Where was he?  
She couldn't fight this much, but just then. Something glowed in her hand.  
It was a Soul in a shape of a lion, the same lion that helped her in the dream.

It shone so bright as the sun, turning into a sword with a hilt shaped like a lion, and something else in a different language on the blade.  
Maka was ready now! Killing two of them and a bird thing.  
The others also attacked the white creatures.  
Sora attacked them with his Keyblade, attacking five of them.  
Goofy attacked six of them with his shield. And one was behind Maka, "Maka!" Goofy shouted, attacking the one behind Maka. With Maka confused what was behind her. "Thanks!" She called as she attacked another one.  
Donald then used a fire spell, destroying about seven of them.

But then more came, and Maka, Sora and the others are tired.  
They were surrounded, and nothing they can't do.  
A figure was on top of the building as he saw the four of them surrounded.

One creature jumped and tried to attack the gang.  
But the figure jumped and attacked it before it can attack the others.  
And defeated the last four.  
All four of them woke up, seeing the figure had a dark cloak on and having...Big round Ears?

Sora and Maka looked at him, with Donald and Goofy jumping on them down to the ground.|  
"Your Majesty! ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. New KOTS Chapter

Kingdom Of the Soul

Chapter 3: The Mysterious tower.

The figure, now known as Mickey. Shushed the others.  
"Take this, and the train will take you there." King Mickey said, giving Sora a munny pouch.  
Maka wanted more answers. But couldn't since that the king had ran away.

But as she turned around, she saw Sora, Donald and Goofy talking about how the king was okay, and hoping that they find someone named Riku.  
And they laughed, Maka became sad that she didn't have Soul and her other friends.  
"Hey Maka, don't worry, we'll find your friends!" Donald said.  
Maka then sheded a tear. Being happy that the others wanted to help.

Later, as Maka and the others went into the train station with Sora holding the Munny pouch that King Mickey gave him.  
"Sora!" called out a new voice, and came out three teens.  
One had spiky dark blond hair, black skull shirt, dark green vest, green camo shorts, and black and white sneakers.  
Another young man had raven hair tied to a red with white stripes headband a red vest over a white shirt say Dog Street, navy blue jeans and white sneakers.  
The last one was a girl, she had an orange sleeveless Hawaiian shirt beige pants, and white sandles. and brown shoulder length hair.

"Who's this?" asked the first person, wondering why they didn't meet Maka.  
"I'm Maka, Sora's Sister." Maka said, hoping they would understand.  
"Sora? How come you didn't tell us this?" The second male asked. Knowing that She was somehow lying.

Sora told them the truth that they found Maka in the Sandlot that she was surrounded by some gang.  
"You met Seifer and his gang! ?" The first person, now known as Hayner knew about Seifer's gang and what they do, thinking that they own the place called Twilight Town.

Sora almost forgot about the train tickets to a bluish purplish train with stars on it, to go to someplace.  
"Four Please!" Sora called, to the ticket holder. Which then asked him Munny which sounded like weird currency to Maka.  
"That's weird..." Said the girl, named Olette looking at Sora's pouch. And then getting another one that looked the same of her pocket.

A little while later, Maka, Sora and the others were in front of the train that King Mickey told them to go on.  
Hayner, Pence and Olette were there, going to say their goodbyes.  
"You're coming back right?" Pence asked sadly.  
Sora nodded, as they are his new friends.

"Sora...Are you sure we've haven't met before?" Hayner asked, he felt like he knew him before.  
Sora was thinking, "Not sure...Why?" he said. Looking at him.  
"Don't know.." Pence said.

Olette looked at Maka.  
"What?" Maka asked wondering why she was looking at her.  
"Nothing...It's like I knew you before." She said looking at Maka, as if she saw an old friend again.

Just as Donald and Goofy boarded on the train, Sora and Maka looked back at Hayner, Pence and Olette.  
a single drop of tears came down from their eyes.  
All five of them didn't know what happened.

And as Maka and Sora boarded the train. It was slowly beginning to move, and as it was leaving. Pence tried to catch up, but couldn't as it already left.

Later in the train, The others were looking at the windows. Donald and Goofy were on the right side, and Maka and Sora on the left side.  
"I wonder...If we'll see them again." Sora wondered, looking at something.  
Donald and Goofy reassured him. "Don't worry Sora!" Donald said. "We'll visit Hayner and those guys again!" Goofy said with a smile.

They then saw Maka talking to a ball of a lion, wondering what she was doing.  
"So you don't remember anything?" Maka asked the lion Soul as it was floating over her hand.  
"No...sorry." He said, "And not my name..."

"I see...Sorry for asking." She said. And the Lion's Soul Went into Maka's body.  
"Hey Maka. What was that?" Sora asked, wondering what she was doing.  
Maka thought for a second and told them that when she got the Lion sword, and that the lion doesn't know who he is.

Maka and the others saw that the train was now in space, along with some beautiful lights in the space sky.  
But Maka wondered if she was going to see Soul and the others again.

A little while later, a mysterious tower floating on a piece of land with a couple of bushes.  
Donald and Goofy got out first, and Maka got out second, and Sora last.  
As both Sora and Maka looked back as the train vanished.

"There goes our ride..." Sora nervously laughed, Maka looked at him.

As the gang went to the tower. (As it's the only interesting thing around there) Someone was there.  
"What's you doin?" Donald asked the person peeking at the door, it looked like the person was wearing dark blue and red armor. (Don't ask. I'm just doing this in memory.)  
The figure laughed, and Maka felt something dark was inside him. The lion also knew.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say." The figure said, not looking at them.  
"Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" Heartless? Doesn't he mean Kishins?  
"A Heartless?" Donald quacked, as all three of them jumped except Maka. (As she only knows Kishins in her world and not Heartless)  
"That's right!" The figure said again, "They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts." "_Yup, sounds like a Kishin..." _Maka thought.  
The figure spoke again. "Why, with all those Heartless on her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything!"  
When Maka looked at her new friends, they seemed to calm down a bit. "And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is!" The figure ended. (Of course they don't know where to go because the train disappeared.  
"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy suggested. "Says who?" The figure turned around which looks like a cat like being.

"Wha...AAHH! It's you!" he called out, seeing Donald and Goofy. "Pete!" Both Donald and Goofy yelled, both Sora and Maka confused.  
"What are you two nimrods doin' here! ?" Pete said, pointing at them. "What are YOU doing here?" Donald asked  
"You two know him?" Sora asked, with Maka still looking at his Soul. it was dark, but not red.  
"We sure do! Pete's been causing trouble for ages!" Goofy told him. "Her majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete laughed, "You wanna know, eh?" he said. "Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how!" he explained. "And now your world-nononono all the worlds-are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer em!"  
"Maleficent...huh." Sora said, looking at his two friends as all three of them giggled with Maka confused.  
"What are you laughing at! ?" Pete asked in shock. "Why, Maleficent's power is so great..." He continued, but was interrupted by Sora. "She's toast!"

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy said, Pete was still confused. "Whaddaya mean! ?"  
"You!" Pete pointed at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Maka. "So you're the ones who did it!"  
"Hey! Don't point your big finger at me! I Don't know a Maleficent!" Maka shouted, "Well...We might had something to do with it, except Maka of course since we only just met her." Sora said.

Pete was beginning to be mad. "Heartless Squad! Round up!" he shouted, and began appearing small black ant like beings, the same ones in Maka's dream!  
Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy all readied their weapons. Donald had his staff, Goofy had his shield, Maka had the lion sword as the soul transformed, and Sora had his Keyblade.  
Each of them attacked one heartless to another, Maka swung the lion's sword, Goofy spun around, Donald didn't have a offensive staff as he fired them, and Sora swung his Keyblade at them. Destroying one by one.

Pete was even madder. "You just wait!" said the boasting Pete. "Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty pete!"  
"So 'Mighty' Pete," Sora said. "who lives in this tower anyways?"  
"Oh, ya don't know eh?" Pete said, looking down, but still looking at him. "Well, it's old Yen Sid. Course, he's probably a Heartless by now!"  
"Master Yen Sid lives here! ?" Donald yelled, heading towards the door.

"Who's Yen Sid?" Maka asked, wondering who this Yen Sid guy is. And maybe she can find answers on why she's here, where her friends are, and how her world is.  
"Master Yen Sid is the king's teacher." Goofy told both Maka and Sora. "Wow! Sounds powerful!" Sora said, surprised at Yen Sid already. And all three of them running to the inside and leaving Pete all by himself. and having a fit.

_"This tower would probably make Kid spill blood..." _Maka thought, as they got in the tower.  
They all went up to the stairs, but the Heartless appeared and tried to attack them. But Maka, Sora, Donald and Goofy destroyed them as soon as they appeared.

At the first room, (The bottom floor doesn't count) the Heartless showed up, blocking the two doors.  
Sora and Maka attacked thee of them, Donald Attacked two of them, and Goofy attacked four of them.  
And the seals disappeared.

At the second flight of stairs, more Heartless appeared, leaving Maka, Sora, Donald and Goofy destroying them.

At the second room. More heartless appeared, the same ant like ones, and a new one. This one was a soldier like Heartless.  
Maka and Sora attacked the Soldiers with one almost attacking Maka, but she became like a cyclone and destroyed it.  
And Donald and Goofy attacked the rest of the Heartless.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless!" Donald said as they grouped together again. "Things haven't changed one bit!"  
"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said, telling it to Sora and Donald. "So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked, wondering why there were still Heartless.  
"You mean you guys saw these creature before?" Maka asked, Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded.

And as they got out of the second room, another flight of stairs was the last one. And more Heartless appeared and Maka and the others destroyed them easily.

Donald and Goofy first went into the third floor, and Sora and Maka last.

When Sora and Maka came into the room, both Donald and Goofy bowed down to somebody.  
As soon as they saw who they were bowing down to, it was an old magician. He had a mostly blueish motif, from the robes to the hat that had stars and had a long gray beard.  
Maka then bowed also.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald said to the old Magician. "Hey There!" Sora said, waving to him.  
"MAKA CHOP!"  
The next thing anybody knew, was that Sora was on the floor with Maka holding a book.

As Sora got up, and Donald and Maka were mad at him for disrespecting an old person. "Sora! So some respect!" Donald told him. With Maka still holding her book.  
But Master Yen Sid calmed them down. "So, you are Sora and Maka." He said, talking to them as Maka put the book back.  
"Now then, have you seen the King yet?" Master Yen Sid asked, seeing if they met King Mickey yet.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get the chance to talk to him." Goofy told Yen Sid about a little while ago.  
Yen Sid knew about that somehow. "Yes...the King has been quite busy of lately." He told them  
"Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four upon my shoulders." He continued, "You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean...we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked as he was wanting to find his friend Riku and go back home.  
"I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the Islands."

"Yes. I know." Yen Sid assured him. "However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected."  
"Whether you will find your way home to the islands...Whether you will return alone or with your friend...And, whether or not the islands will still be there."  
Yen Sid Continued "And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

"I'm the...Key?" Sora asked, as he looked at Donald, Goofy and Maka, who were confused as well.  
And, he lifted his right hand. And out appeared his Keyblade.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade!" Master Yen Sid called out. "You are the key that will open the door of light."  
Sora nodded as Yen Sid looked at all of them. And Donald, Goofy and Maka saluted.  
And Yen Sid Summoned a book.

"This Book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey." Yen Sid said as the book flipped from page to page.  
"Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront." And both Sora and Maka looked at the book.

'The Beginning'  
Each journey gives to chance encounters, and each encounters brings forth a farewell.  
When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts.  
Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by the darkness.  
Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ.  
When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers within.

'Interlude'  
A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between".  
What is reality? What is Illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories.  
When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end.

'The future story'  
Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end?  
It is completely different things to different people.  
Can the reality be that which is hidden?  
The reason is mere existence.  
Still, memories can be believed.  
Be not afraid.  
Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories.  
By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin.

After reading the book, Sora wanted some answers.  
But wait a sec...how come the Heartless are still running around?" he asked, both Donald and Goofy nodded.  
"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that." Yen Sid explained, "However, the Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers in every heart."

"The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exist in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."  
Sora, Donald and Goofy sighed, and Maka was worried.  
"Gwarsh, then that must mean...if everybody's hearts was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy said, as two of his friends smiled at that.  
Which would be hard at Maka's world since Medusa would want to control the Heartless and have the Kishins to rule the world.

Yen Sid nodded. "Now it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." he told them as he summoned a hologram of light.  
It showed Soul, Maka's friend. "Who's this?" Donald asked, seeing who this person is. "It's Soul, my Weapon partner back at my world." But his image then turned into a Shadow Heartless.  
"If one such as your friend, Soul Eater, yields to the darkness in their heart, just like the time you and him tried to use the power of the Black Blood. They will also become a Heartless. But you know this."  
Sora and Goofy nodded, while Donald sighed, and Maka was quiet. She didn't want to remember that time because she and Soul almost lost to the Black Blooded Darkness.

"The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts." Yen Sid continued, "Never let your guard down!"  
"Now then..." Yen Sid then made another hologram, creating the creature from that Maka, Sora, Donald and Goofy battled before.  
"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of it's own." Yen Sid telling them of the new enemy.  
"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away...A spirit that goes on even as it's body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all."

"Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts." He continued to tell the others. "You must not be deceived!"  
"Nobodies..." Maka said, "They don't exist..." she was feeling something empty in her heart right now.  
And more holograms appeared, three more Nobodies.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a dusk." the wizard told them, "They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilante!"  
Sora, Donald Goofy and Maka turned around cautiously. "On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks." Yen Sid warned, "They will attempt to do you harm."  
And the holograms disappeared.

"Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness." Yen Sid said. "But-"  
Out appeared new holograms with three 'people' with black cloaks standing.  
Sora, Donald Goofy and Maka looked at them cautiously.  
"The beings you see before you now are different." Yensid warned all four of them. "These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Orginization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."  
Sora and Maka looked at the organization people. "Organization XIII..." Sora said, he looked at Donald, Goofy and Maka, all of them shrugged.  
"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies funtion in a higher manner." Yensid told them about the Nobodies. "They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal."

'What is this goal anyway?' Maka thought, but just then. She heard the lion's voice. "Be patient young Maka."  
"What the Goal is, we do not know." Yensid said, and all four of them. Who just looked at each other.  
"The King sensed the danger, and journeyed fourth to fight it." Yensid told them. "He found the dark realm's keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling world to world, fighting the Heartless." So the King was traveling to different places finding out some stuff. "As he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

"Then I guess we better go find the King first." Sora said telling the others. "But where could he be?"  
Goofy was the first to answer the question, "Well, we won't know 'till we look." he said telling the others.  
"Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of Darkness when we closed the door." Sora said, still hoping to find his friend. "You know, after defeating Ansem."

'Wait! Who is this Ansem guy?" Maka asked herself, wondering who he was. "So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes." Yensid told Sora, and seeing his old clothing to small for him.  
"Those look a bit small for you." he continued. "Through here, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."  
Donald, Goofy and Maka all looked at Sora's old clothing...Which were really small for a fifteen year old.

"Gwarsh Sora, you sure are growing fast." Goofy said as he saw Sora's clothing that reached to his knees.  
Sora then looked at his clothing too, noticing the change. "Uhh...I guess..." Sora said, not sure about his old clothes not fitting him.  
He then laughed at the embarrassing moment here.

"And Maka, stay here as I talk to you." Yensid said as Sora, Donald and Goofy left to get him some new clothing.  
Maka came to him at the windows, wondering what he wanted. "What is it Master Yensid?" She asked as the old wizard looked at her.  
And the lion came out again, hoping he could know who he was.

"About your world, it's being protected by Shinigami, and the other Meister and weapons." He said, Maka was surprised, how did he know about her world?  
"I know about your world is that I've been there before, and that was when he battled the leader of the Kishins. And I've helped him. But I told him not to talk about other worlds to the future of his worlds." He explained.  
Maka was glad, that Shinigami sensei was okay, but what about her friends? "Your friends are in other worlds, don't know where they are." He still said.  
"I'm glad they're okay, but what about this lion here?" Maka asked, she still wondered what his name was.

"The Lion is Aslan, the protector of Narnia." Yensid said, and Aslan now remembered. "I remember now, I have to go to my world to meet the Children of Adam and Eve." Aslan now remembered.  
"Don't worry, Master Aslan! We'll find Narnia!" Maka said. Giving Aslan hope. and dissapeared into Maka again.

As Yensid finished talking to Maka and Aslan. Sora, Donald and came out with Sora having new clothing, Sora had black and yellow clown shoes, Black and midnight blue shorts, with two red pockets, and yellow straps with two of them shaped like an X, midnight blue shirt and a black jacket with some armor plate for the arms. They fitted him perfectly.

And out appeared the window was a strange ship...If you would call it a ship in Maka's point of view.  
"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald called out, seeing it as they ran to the window to see it.  
"So are you guys and Maka ready to go?" Sora asked, seeing His old and new friends.  
Donald, Goofy and Maka nodded, And looked and saluted at Yensid.

"Now, now, just a moment." The wizard said, Sora, Donald and Goofy wondered.  
"Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."  
Sora, Donald and Goofy were disappointed. "How do we get around" Donald asked sadly.

"Do not fear." Yensid assured them. "If the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know...however the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship." He told them.

"Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." He finished,  
"Our hearts are connected." Sora said, knowing about that. "That is correct." Yensid said,  
"Got it!" Both Sora and Maka said.  
"But be warned!" Yensid warned them. "As you proceed...The Heartless and Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald said, punching his feathered fist. Yensid nodded, "Now then, that is all the information I can give to you." Yensid said. "Go fourth Sora, Maka, Aslan, Donald and Goofy. Everyone is waiting." He finished.  
"Okay, let's get going!" Sora said, as Donald, Goofy and Maka nodded, and saluted again. "Master Yensid!" Donald said. And all four of them put their hands on their heads. "We sure do appreciate your help." Goofy said.  
"And thanks for getting Aslan his memories back!" Maka finished. And all four of them ran downstairs to go onto the Gummi Ship. And Yensid Disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. New KOTS Chapter

Kingdom Of the Soul

Chapter 4: Hollow bastion.

As soon as Maka, Sora, Donald and Goofy came into the Gummi Ship. Maka was surprised on how big it was on the inside then the outside.  
"Oh! I gotta call Shinigami sensei!" Maka remembered, but Sora remembered. "Maka, we don't know how to call him since we didn't meet..." he tried to say, but Maka went to the left side of the window as Donald, Goofy and sora all seated.  
Maka then breathed out some air, and made Shinigami's number.

42-42-564

And as the numbers came, some sort of ripple came from it. And coming from the middle came to the light, but that didn't surprised Sora, Donald, and Goofy. What appeared to be a cartoony skull guy that scared them.  
"Shinigami sama!" Maka called out as the giant grim reaper screen looked around confused at the new people before he saw Maka.  
"Ah, Maka there you are!" he called out waving his giant hand. It scared Sora, Donald and Goofy even more. "Did I miss something?"

After explaining the things that happened to Maka and the others, with her being at Twilight Town. And how she was told about other worlds.  
"My Maka, that is an interesting story. And Yensid still remembers me!" Shinigami said happily. (If he had a face.)  
But just then, out appeared from nowhere was Spirit Alburn, Maka's father.

"Maka! There you are! I was worried about you!" He cried as the tears from his eyes came. "You know this old dude?" Sora asked pointing at the Death Scythe crying before he was Death Chopped.  
"Yes, that's my Father, by we're not in good terms..." Maka said, not looking at the screen as her father was in a corner growing mushrooms. (Hey, what do you expect when Tamaki and he were voiced by Vic Mignogna?)  
Of course, to sora, it seemed that her father was worried about her.

"Oh by where is Soul?" Shinigami asked, looking around the ship. "Don't know, but probably in the next world we'll be going to." Maka told him and the screen faded as Spirit cried out "MAKA!"

Once everything was in order, everybody was seated. The map screen appeared and out appeared only two worlds. One was Twilight Town, and another world. This one looked like a castle was under construction.  
"Only one?" Sora asked, a bit disappointed. "That's no good!" Donald said also disappointed, "Wait! I think it's a world we know!" Goofy called out, seeing the almost familiar world.  
"I wonder if Soul is there..." Maka said, hoping to find him again.

**Hollow Bastion**

The world that was here had a town, which looked like it was being rebuilt and some people were just talking and walking.  
And out appeared from a corner were Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy as they got out from the corner, looking at the giant castle.  
"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora said, looking at the giant castle. "Gwarsh it looks different now." Goofy noticed the town around them.  
Maka looked around as Donald wondered. "I hope Leon and the others are doing okay."

And then, Goofy noticed some Soldier Heartless far away. And then disappearing from from sight.  
"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna do some fightin'." he explained as the others agreed.

As they went around town, seeing other little duck's who are Donald's nephews, who were running shops. (And not giving him a family discount even though he's saving the worlds along with Sora)  
And another duck who's old who is Donald's uncle named Scrooge Mcduck, who was trying to recreate his old time favorite Ice Cream, but kept on making it terrible.

At another place where Sora, Maka and the others came in, out appeared lights that appeared and disappeared.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Donald asked as the lights kept on appearing and disappearing.  
"That's the town's defense mechanism." called out a female voice. When they looked around and looked up, they saw a young woman who wore a black skirt, black shoes, black vest, black headband, raven hair, and midnight blue sleeveless shirt, it was Sora's friend "Yuffie!"

As she opened her violet eyes, she was surprised at an incoming enemy. "Watch out!"  
And out appeared the Dusk Nobodies. And the others readied their weapons, Maka was about to summon Aslan until she heard a familiar voice. "Maka!"  
It was Soul jumping over Yuffie, Maka was happy to see his friend again. And as Soul jumped down, he transformed into his scythe form and Maka grabbed him ready to battle.

Donald flashed up a fire ball at a Dusk, making it disappear. And Sora and Goofy fused together into a new form that looked like his new clothes, but red.  
And Maka swung Soul into a couple of them as Sora in his new form called Valor, defeating more of the Nobodies.

As they defeated the Nobodies for a while, Soul transformed back into his human form.  
"Hey you guys!" Yuffie called out and jumped in front of the others.  
"I see your still in top form." she said when she was at the ground. "And I see Soul found his girlfriend!"  
"She/He isn't my Girlfriend/boyfriend!" Both Maka and Soul shouted at the female ninja.

Ignoring the Weapon Meister and weapon. Sora said "What'd you expect? Looks like your doing okay."  
"Well what did YOU Expect?" The ninja asked, "How are the others?" Donald asked how the other people were doing.  
"Great!" The ninja said, exited as usual. "Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked wondering where the king and his friend is.  
"Nope!" Yuffie said as she ran as Sora was disappointed. "But I had a feeling I'd see you three again!" She turned around to tell them.

Sora smiled at his friend. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora said copying somebody.  
"Is that suppose to be Leon?" Yuffie asked pointing at him. Both Donald and Goofy laughed at the bad impretion of Leon.  
"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" Yuffie said as she lead them.

"So, who's spiky and his dog and duck?" Soul asked, wondering who Maka's friends were.  
Sora introduced himself, Donald and Goofy and wanted to answers. "How do you transform into a scythe?" Sora asked, Soul scratched his head.  
"Well, it's kinda complicated. And I don't know the whole story either." Soul said, but as he counted his fingers, he felt like there were six of them. But ignored that as they went to Merlin's house.

A little while later, the others went into Merlin's house just like Yuffie said.  
There were three new people to Maka.  
The one in front of the computer had a white shirt, dark blue pants, something that looks like a belt on him, and goggles on his blond hair.  
On the man's right, was another man with black pants with brown straps, white shirt under a black jacket with fluffs on the collar and brown hair with spikes on the bottom, and black boots.  
On the man's left, was a woman who's light brown hair was tied by a red bow, her clothing was mostly light and dark pink and brown boots.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie introduced the others.  
The others turned around with Aerith having dark green eyes. "We missed you!" She said happily seeing her old friends again.  
"Well, if you ain't in top shape. And Soul boy's found his girlfriend." The old geezer Cid said.  
"He/she is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Both Maka and Soul said again for the second time.  
"I knew it..." Leon said with his dark blue eyes in satisfaction.

"Knew what?" Sora asked, wonder what he knew about.  
"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." He explained to Sora, Donald and Goofy. All three of them were surprised.  
"You...remembered?" Sora said surprised at his friends remembering them. "Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us! ?" "_Since when did they forget about them?" _Maka asked herself and a little bit to Aslan.  
"I don't know Maka, but it seems that something from his past did something to him..." Aslan said to Maka.

"Thanks!" Donald said in an angry voice. That the others forgot about him.  
"So where have you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked, not seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy for about a year or so.  
"We were sleepin." Goofy told them, "_But how did they sleep?" _Soul Thought.  
"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked sarcastically.

It was hard for Sora, Donald and Goofy to explain.  
"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith said happy to see her friends again.  
Sora then remembered, "So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen em?" the brown spiky asked, if they saw his friend and the king.  
The three shook their heads. Not seeing Riku or King Mickey. "Right." Sora said sadly, that they did not see Riku or the King as he wanted to go home, but still had some things to do.  
"Sorry. But let us know if there is anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith apologized to Sora.

"Okay, thanks!" Sora quickly said happily.  
"Don't go thankin' us just yet." Cid told them as he was near. _"Personal space old geezer..." _Soul said in his head, as he didn't want to be Maka Chopped.  
"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said.  
"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora asked trying to look at Leon as Cid was in the way. "Which one is the Heartless and Which is the Nobodies?" Soul asked Maka, "Heartless are the black ones and the Nobodies are white ones." Maka told him. (Sorry, didn't mean to be racist, but they are black and white.)

"That's right!" Yuffie said exited.  
"Sounds like you could use our help." Sora told Yuffie.  
"Then let's cut to the chase." Leon interrupted. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Maria. We were hoping the four of you including Soul might give us a hand around here." He told them, but got Maka's name wrong.  
"It's Maka, and don't worry." Maka said, smiling as she held her book behind her if he got her name wrong again.  
"...I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon said, as if making fun of Sora.

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" Donald asked suspiciously. "Just think of it as sort of a 'Leon compliment'." Aerith said softly.  
Leon went to the door, opening it. "Follow me to the Bailey-theirs something you need to see." he said as he went out.

As he got out, a puff of smoke appeared, in it's place was another old wizard, but this wizard was different from Yensid, as he had longer white beard.  
He had a light blue wizard robe and pointy hat without the stars, and a wand on his left hand.  
This was the wizard Merlin.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" The wizard said.  
"It's Merlin!" Donald shouted as all three of them went towards the old wizard.  
Yuffie was happy to tell him the news. "Sora and the gang plus Maka said they're gonna help out!" She told the old wizard.

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" Merlin said to the ninja.  
Sora, Donald, Goofy and Maka nodded.  
"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" he asked to Aerith.

"Cards? What cards?" Maka asked Soul as he was in this world first for sometime.  
Aerith remembered as she got out her pocket were some cards.  
"Here...they're presents for you and Maka." She said as she handed them cards to each of them, "Leon thought you might like to have them."

The membership cards were a rectangle and purple, that said..."Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" Sora said surprised at the membership cards.  
"Membership Cards!" Donald said excited, "I also have one to Maka." Soul said holding his in front of Maka's face.  
"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy asked the other two, who nodded.  
"Hey, thanks, Leahh...Huh?" Sora tried to thank leon, who was gone to the Bailey. "Oh no! We're suppose to be at the Bailey!" The others nodded.

But first, Merlin asked him if he could still use magic with his keyblade, to which Sora...Kinda forgot during his sleep.  
So Merlin gave both Sora, and Maka something blue. It was the Blizzard magic which went into Sora's Keyblade, And Maka's blizzard went around Soul's hair to which he replied that it was cold.  
And off they left.

Leon was faraway at the end of the Bailey as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Maka and Soul Eater came into the Bailey.  
"Look at that." the gunblade wielder said, pointing over at a very weird looking castle (To which, Kid might have a fit on who built the place.) that had about thousands of Heartless' surrounding it.  
"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be." He continued. as Maka and Soul looked shocked at the building. "Who know-maybe even something better. There is still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything-Except...for that...And that." Leon then pointed down at two Nobodies heading strait for the building for who knows why.

seconds after seeing the Nobodies and Heartless, Sora told his friend that he, Maka, Soul, Donald and Goofy that they'll handle them.  
"Well, that's good to hear." Leon said to his friend's helpfulness. "So Sora-do you know what's going on, then?"  
Sora then told Leon. "There's this guy, Pete, who's going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"I had an encounter with one on my arrival here." Soul said, who was probably not wanting to see some of the Nobodies again.  
"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy said. Telling them about the new enemies they have to face.  
"You called?" asked a dark and mysterious voice.

Everybody wondered who said that, and Sora, Maka and Soul went to the outer entrance of the other castle.  
"You're doing well, along with the trouble makers." said another one.  
"Who's that?" Sora asked as he summoned his Keyblade and Soul transformed into a scythe and Maka grabbed him.  
"This calls for a celebration..." Said the first voice.

Two Nobodies appeared faraway, making Donald and Goofy charge at them.  
But when Sora, and Maka tried to charge at them, two more appeared in front of Leon, as he readied his weapon.  
The Nobodies tried to go through the gate as it was closing, the Nobodies were going to destroy the gate to invade.

Sora and Maka went for the ones heading to the gate, as Leon went for the rest.  
New Nobodies appeared in a samurai like appearance, along with the old Nobodies.  
"BLIZZARD!" Maka yelled as Soul's scythe form began to have a cold breeze as some of the Nobodies disappeared from the Blizzard attack.  
But just then, the Samurai Nobody readied it's sword, as well as Maka.  
Little time has past, but just then...Maka slashed the last one, as well as Sora, and Leon destroyed the others. But Maka saw flames come from Soul's Scythe form meaning she knew a new magic attack.

"The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon." The voice came back. "Were it only in more...capable hands..."  
The voice and others laughed, making Sora yell. "Show yourselves!"  
Out appeared from a dark portal was a hooded person, a Nobody. He then lifted his hands up to summon more of it's kind.  
And out appeared four or five more Nobodies of Organization XIII.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy, Donald, Maka and Sora said, seeing for the first time.  
Sora looked at the others, nodding. "Good. Now we can settle this!" Sora called out, looking at them.  
"What a shame..." The first figure said, in a fake sad voice. "And here I thought we could be friends."

"Who'd want to be friends with wack jobs like you?" Soul asked them, wanting to have their souls. But as Maka looked inside them, all she could see was...Nothing.  
"Stay now trouble-maker!" The second figure said. in a surfer like accent.  
The Organization XIII members all went into black portals again.  
"Stop!" Donald called out as he ran towards them.

Another portal appeared, the same organization hooded clothing.  
They all saw the same edge the Nobodies were. They disappeared.  
"What's the Big idea?" Soul asked, making his arm into a scythe blade.  
"Oopsy-daisy!" the same surfer accent Nobody said, in a fake sorry voice.

"Move!" Sora yelled at him, wanting him to move.  
"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" he asked, pretending to still be sorry.  
"I said get out of the way!" Sora said again, still wanting him to move.  
"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." The Organization member said, as if distracting them.

"Then we're going to make you move!" Soul called out as he completely transformed into a Scythe and Maka grabbing him.  
"See, that would work-if I were just any old dude." The organization member said bored. "'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."  
Sora pretended to laugh. "Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora told the 'old dude'.

"Oh dear." The Organization man said, pretending to be afraid. "I think you got the wrong impression."  
"You gonna cry?" Sora said, still holding his Keyblade.  
The old dude wasn't impress. "As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" The old man said telling the keyblader.  
"Remind me?" Sora asked, wondering why he said that. "Don't answer that. I'm sure he's just bluffing." Maka told him.  
Sora still readied his weapon, being even more mad at the Organization member.

The Organization laughed. "That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look." He said, remembering the past.  
"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" Sora said, thinking he was trying to confuse him.  
"Gee...I just don't know." The organization member said, looking at the others.

"Be a good boy now! And no more trouble making!" He said as he disappeared into his portal.  
"Wait!" Donald said trying to reach him before the portal closed.  
But he was to late. "Nuts! He got away!  
"That was weird." Sora said, telling the others. "Who gave him the same look?"  
"Y'know, I think he was just trying to confuse ya." Goofy said, telling it to Sora.  
"Yeah, you're right. Only one me!" Sora said, knowing there was only him.  
"But why did he call us trouble makers? We never met them." Maka said, trying to remember. But she got that out of her head for now.

Sora and Maka then got out their Membership cards.  
"The Hollow bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-" Sora and Maka said at the same time.  
But just then, Sora and Maka's cards glowed, the others were surprised.  
And Sora's keyblade glowed, with Maka having three souls around her, one was her's the other was Soul's and the third one was Aslan.  
"What's this?" Leon asked, wondering what it was. "Gwarsh ya think?" Goofy asked the others, but Soul was a bit confused at Maka.

Sora's Keyblade glowed more, as Maka placed her hands on each other like a prayer.  
Sora's mark was a crown, while Maka's were the souls surrounding her, as she sang an unknown prayer. "Baba Yetu!"  
Sora was in a strange plane, and Maka was over a wintery like place.

Maka sang another language, something like..."Please keep us safe."  
Sora's Membership card glowed even more, creating a keyhole towards new worlds.  
And he then pointed his Keyblade at it, a beam came out and into the keyhole.

Sora, and Maka were back at Hollow Bastion.  
"Ohh...now I get it." Sora said to himself. "That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."  
"Oh boy!" Donald said excited to go to new worlds.  
"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling." Sora told him, that the other worlds are in danger.  
"I'll come with you!" Soul said, wanting to go with his meister.

Leon nodded. "Organization XIII...They look tough. Be careful out there." He said, know full well about the other worlds.  
The foursome nodded. "See you soon." Sora and Maka said.  
Leon saluted them in his own way, and they left for the Gummi Ship.

finally, finished. Can you guess where I got Baba Yetu from? From Civilization IV, the theme song, thought it would be fitting.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys. New KOTS Chapter

Kingdom Of the Soul

Chapter 5: Land of Dragons. First Visit Pt1

In the space of being near Hollow Bastion, Maka, Sora and the others were in the Gummi Ship.  
Soul noticed that this ship might make Kid in a coma with the different colors.  
"Wow, neat ship." Soul said, looking at the window of space. Which was Hollow Bastion.

As Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy looked at the map, something was different...  
Two new worlds appeared, one was a castle, and the other one was a Chinese palace like world.  
But then they saw Twilight Town, or what was Twilight Town as it looked like it wasn't there anymore.  
"What happened to Twilight Town?" Maka asked what happened, it seemed like something happened.

But they had other things to work out, as which world to enter.  
The Chinese palace one, or the castle?  
"Hey Maka! Which place do you want to go to?" Sora asked, seeing Maka's thinking look.  
And then Maka figured out which place to go!  
"That way!" Maka shouted, pointing at the Palace.

**Land of Dragons**

In a hiding place faraway from a camp, someone was a bit nervous.  
This person had the raven hair tied to a bun, black eye, and a soldier uniform with a green neckband.  
Along with her, was a black and white horse...Yes I said her.

"Where are we? We're not anywhere near the Palace!" Soul said, looking around the Bamboo forest.  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, Maka and Soul were in the forest. A bit lost if you will.  
They also got new clothing when they got to the new world.

The clothing they wore were soldier's' clothing each with different neckbands, black, yellow, blue and green.  
Maka was lost in thought, and she was going to a different direction then the others.  
"Maka, you're lost." Aslan told her, he was right. She was in front of a man, and a horse. In her point of view anyway.

"Excuse me. I'm lost, have you seen my friends." Maka said, surprising the young 'man'.  
The 'man' was trying to think of a way. "Are you lost little girl?" 'He' asked.  
Maka noticed the falseness of the voice. "Your a woman, aren't you?" She asked.

The 'man' then sighed, "Yes, I'm a woman. My name's Fa Mulan, but you can call me Mulan." She said, still looking at the camp.  
Maka wondered, but didn't want to ask.  
"It's gonna take a miracle for a woman to join the army..." Mulan said to herself.  
But right behind them, without even noticing, somebody shouted..."DID SOMEBODY ASK FOR A MIRACLE? !"

The two of them screamed of surprise from the shadow, not knowing who it was.  
The 'great' shadow being was now introducing himself as a Guardian of Mulan's family for a long time.  
But this time, Maka wasn't sure if she should trust her instincts

But she had to as she looked behind a rock, and lifted two creatures, a small red lizard, and a bug.  
"Did your ancestors send you a lizard and a bug, Mulan?" Maka asked, holding the two.  
"Hey!" The lizard called out, "Dragon! I don't do the tongue thing." The 'dragon' said...And did the thing he said he didn't do.

The little 'dragon introduced himself as Mushu. Who's suppose to be Mulan's family guardian...But Maka wasn't impress.  
"Hey Maka, there you are!" Soul called out, seeing Maka, Mulan, her horse, the cricket and Mushu.  
Maka was happy to see his friend. "You two love birds?" Mushu asked, in both answer and lovey dovey voice.  
Both Maka and Soul were pissed. "He/She's not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend!" Both of them yelled at the small lizard.

"Hey Mushu!" Sora called out, as he, Donald and Goofy came out to see find them safe.  
Mushu looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy.  
"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" He called out. Seeing his old friends for a year.

"You know them?" Mulan said, in her 'man' voice.  
"What's wrong with him?" Soul asked to Maka, but she was shocked that Soul Eater thought that Mulan's disguise worked.  
Mushu explained Mulan that, he was with Sora, Donald, and Goofy last year.

"You know him?" Sora asked Mulan, wondering if 'he' knew Mushu.  
"Of course, he's been in my family for generations." Mulan said. But of course, The trio (Sora, Donald and Goofy) Didn't know that they were using a family's guardian.  
It was Awkward for Maka, as she knew that Mulan was a woman.

"Hey, He's awesome having a lizard for a family guardian." Soul said, with a hint of sarcasm. "For the last time, I'm a Dragon! I do not do that tongue thing." Mushu said, doing it again.  
And after he got onto Mulan's right shoulder, Mulan asked something. "Would you like to join us? It would be better to fit in." She said, which was one slip about her being female.  
"Wait! What do you mean fit in?" Soul asked, wondering why 'he' said that.

Maka then face-palmed, knowing what was going to happen next.  
"You're pretending to be a boy, aren't you?" Goofy said, noticing something.  
Sora, Donald and Soul did a double take, surprised at the whole thought. "You mean! You're a girl! ?" Sora and Soul both said, and were all shocked.

"How long did you know Maka?" Soul asked his meister, wanting to know.  
"For about a minute. And I'm surprised you thought Mulan was a boy." Maka said, still remembering Soul's face.

When they began to walk. Mushu noticed Maka's hair.  
"Hey, what'syourface! You can't get into the army with those hanging out!" He called, talking about Maka's long hair.  
He then ran all over Maka, cutting her hair, and tying it to a bun.  
"Now your ready!" Mushu said, grabbing a couple of pieces of grass for her bun.

A little while later, before reaching to the encampment that was sometime away.  
"Hey Maka, I've been thinking..." Soul said, looking at the faraway camp.  
What was Soul thinking? "You need a boy's name!" He called, making Sora, Donald and Goofy notice them.

"How 'bout Hayner?" Goofy asked, if it matched her.  
"Not me..."  
"Louie?" Donald said, who was one of his nephews.  
"Not really."  
"Riku?" Sora said.  
"I don't know him, nor what he looks like now." Maka wasn't sure which of these names would match her.  
"How about Blackstar?" Soul said, thinking of a certain loudmouthed assassin.  
"Let's just figure out when we get there..." She said, thinking that she wasn't loud enough as him.

When they reached for the camp, all seemed well as some of them had split up to explore it more. With Maka and Soul looking around.  
Just their luck, they saw a man who wore a mostly blue attire (Too lazy, sorry.) and a very thin mustache.  
"Hey, where do we meet the captain?" Soul asked, the man just simply ignored him.

As they came to another spot at the camp...That had a lot men dog piled.  
The only guys who didn't dog piled were Sora, Donald and Goofy.  
"What happened?" Soul asked, seeing the men all dog piled.  
"They were like this when we went here." Sora told Soul. as they heard muffles.

"Solders!" Called out a voice, making the dog piled men stand up and all pointed at...  
Mulan?  
"He started it!" they all pointed at her, apparently they think that Mulan's a boy too.  
Sora and Maka lifted Mulan up.

"You six!" The young man introduced to them, he had black eyes, raven hair.  
And his clothing is different too, he was wearing brown armor and a red cape, to make him the leader of the camp for right now.  
Sora and Maka nervously laughed, "What is it?" Sora asked, hoping they're not in trouble

"Who are-" "General! We're in trouble!" Someone called out.  
They all turned around, to see the same limpy guy that Maka and Soul saw before.  
"General! There are strange beings coming over here!" He called out to the general.  
Maka could see the General (And the limpy guy's) Souls.  
The General's soul was both bouncy and serious.  
The limpy guy's soul was trying to be calm...But failed.  
"General! Sir! The strange shadow-like beings have come back!" he called out.

The rest of the army were waiting for the order of the captain.  
While Sora, Maka, Soul, Donald and Goofy all knew what it was, and came to one of the entrances of the camp to see the Heartless.  
Mulan followed them, hoping she would try to fight, hoping to make the army.

The six ignored the General's words to get ready to battle.  
Sora got ready to battle three of them, one was a normal Shadow Heartless, and the other two were something new.  
The second one Sora's facing looked like a purple Chinese-like ghost.  
As Soul transformed into a scythe, and Maka grabbed him, surprising Mulan in the process. The ones' they were facing were five soldier heartless, and some Centaur-like Heartless.  
Donald, Goofy and Mulan's enemies were the same.

Sora swung his keyblade around, at the Shadow Heartless. And making it disappear.  
And both fired and blizzard the two other Heartless.

Mulan tried to attack the Soldier Heartless, she did okay, but she fell down at time.

Maka and Soul were facing a tough enemy, the Centaur Heartless kept on spinning it's lance and charging her.  
"Maka! Put my Soul into your friend's!" Aslan's voice rang into her head.  
She then got out Aslan's soul into her friend.

What Soul's scythe form transformed into was different, the bottom half was golden, and the scythe had now a lion's head right next to the now white and golden blade.  
Maka then swung the Golden scythe at the strong Heartless enemy, and disappeared.  
Maka swiped the other Heartless, and they all disappeared for them.

Donald waved his staff of fire and blizzard at some of the Heartless, frying and freezing them.  
And Goofy went and used his shield and both spun around, and some Heartless disappeared.  
Goofy then pushed forward and making his shield thrust forward and making the last one disappear.

As the Heartless finally disappeared, Aslan returned into Maka, and Soul reappeared.  
"All of you!" called out a voice, coming from the general.  
Sora, Maka, Donald, Goofy, Soul and Mulan all turned around and saluted to the General.  
He didn't looked pleased at all.

But he sighed, "It was a stupid thing to do that you didn't listen to me, but you..."  
Sora and the others feared that they would be kicked out of the campsite as they thought.  
"But you were amazing." The captain said to Sora, Maka, Soul, Donald and Goofy.  
But gave a disappointed look to Mulan.

"But your friend has got to go..." It was what he said, Sora, Donald and Goofy looked shocked.  
And then Soul transformed his arm into the scythe blade and was faced right at the General.  
The general was surprised at Soul's sudden movement to his face.  
"Look, it's not his fault he's clumsy! He's just starting!" Soul said, but then got Maka chopped.  
Maka went to the General to talk to him. "Look, if we can get our friend some training. He can be in the army right?" Maka asked.

The General, named Shang. looked at her.  
"General, He will not be a soldier! He's..." Was all the limpy guy said before Maka show her Maka chop on Sora.  
He gulped, seeing Maka's strength. "Fine, but I need to know your names." Shang said, seeing Maka's strength.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Soul all introduced themselves, and Mulan's male name Fa Ping, Son of Fa Zhou.  
But Maka's male name was a problem.  
"Hayner!"  
"Louie!"  
"Riku!"  
"Black*Star!"  
That what happened made General Shang, and the army confused about Maka.  
"They...Confused with our other friends...My name is Spirit Alburn." Maka said, cringing at her father's name.


End file.
